Looking After A Little Tree
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories where Rocket is helping little Groot grow up which should lead to antics and adventures
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I felt like writing an new series of stories involving Baby Groot and Rocket helping him out with growing up, but it is going to be cute and inspired by talking to my guy friend, Arthur at Farbucks today, as we were talking about Teen Groot today which gave me ideas.**

 **In this first one, Gamora and Starlord are babysitting Baby Groot while Rocket is hanging out with Mira who is his girlfriend, plus Starlord gives Baby Groot a lot of soda so he is very hyper**

* * *

"Groot get back here, as it's bedtime, not drive us crazy time plus Rocket asked us to keep an eye on you, until he got back!" Starlord said to little Groot.

"Maybe you shouldn't have given him all that soda, Quill but Rocket will get it, if we can't get Groot to go to bed, but what is he doing anyway?" Drax replied to him, as Gamora was amused.

It was late night on the Milano, and Drax, Starlord and the others were babysitting a certain little sapling since Rocket had met a female of his species so was hanging out with her right now, so had asked the other Guardians to try and keep Groot happy until he came back, so Starlord had given Groot a lot of soda, thinking Groot would tire himself out.

"Uh-oh, a certain trash bandit just sent a message, we're doomed!" Starlord said.

"Just tell him what happened, I'm sure he'll get it." Gamora told him, giving Starlord an idea.

"Maybe you can try, and calm him down." Drax said making Gamora get it as she was like the mom of the group, especially with little Groot so could try, using the Zune since the little tree loved music, relieving Drax and Starlord, seeing the little tree beginning to calm down, relieving them just as Rocket got back.

"Hey guys how was things, little Groot didn't get too crazy, while I was gone, right?" he asked, seeing Groot sleepy, relieving him because he knew that Starlord had majorly screwed up by giving Groot soda, stunning Starlord.

"You think I'd leave you alone with Groot, seriously?" Rocket told him.

He was taking Groot to their room, but the little sapling was on his back, which Gamora found cute, letting Rocket handle things since he was very good with the little sapling.

In Tneir room, Rocket was tucking a pretty sleepy Groot in, hearing him ask where he had been.

"I was out with a friend alright, but don't worry, about it, okay?" Rocket assured him getting that stuffed dragon that his friend could not sleep without, letting him be, leaving their room.

"So how is he, you know?" Gamora asked Rocket.

"He just fell asleep, after I gave him that stuffed dragon he likes so much." Rocket replied.

He was drinking soda, but relieved that Groot was alright, as he was pretty overprotective of his best friend who was like a little brother to him, making Starlord get it, but he had only given Groot Diet Coke, compared to normal Coke seeing Rocket roll his eyes at that.

"So, how does he feel about you and Mira?" Drax asked, making Rocket sigh.

"I told him not to worry, and that we're still brothers." he told them.

"Sure, but he might get jealous, you know?" Starlord teased.

"Watch it, Quill, as I care about Groot, alright!" Rocket yelled.

"I am Groot, I am Groot?" they heard a voice say, seeing little Groot was up guessing he had either heard Rocket yell, or sensed he was upset making Starlord sigh seeing them go to Tneir room as Gamora glared at Starlord.

"We should leave them alone, Quill alright?" she told him.


	2. Accidents And Meltdowns Happen

**A/N**

 **Hehe, here's more of the series and stunned, well not that stunned that people like it because it's Guardians of the Galaxy plus they love Baby Groot plus my friend Malchus-Fireheart were talking about Anotjer Guardians idea involving Rocker who is my favourite, if you didn't know or guessed from my otjer Guardians stories.**

 **Plus thanks, to those that reviewed**

 **Anyhoo in this one, Baby Groot has one heck of a meltdown, which surprises Rocket and the others plus has accidents since being a little tree, Baby Groot is not ship broken lol**

* * *

"You were supposed to be watching him, so that he doesn't try to run off, or follow us on adventures!" Starlord said.

"Quill, I only had my back turned for a few minutes, and he was gone, alright?" Rocket retorted as little Groot was hiding behind his back or on it.

Apparently while the others had been on a mission, Rocket had stayed behind to make sure a certain little tree didn't get into too much trouble which had happened like accidentally starting the Milano up, but then trying to drive it, which Rocket had thought hilarious, until Drax saw.

"Come on buddy, let's go, while Quill cools down alright?" Rocket said, as they left the room.

In their room, while Rocket was doing target practice, little Groot was watching, wanting to join in seeing the raccoon male sigh, knowing being little again, he might get hurt which he did not want to happen, knowing the little tree was getting fed up, with how the others were treating him, knowing maybe the sapling needed an nap seeijg him run off, having one Hulk sized temper tantrum.

"Whoa why is he upset, did the best big bro not let him do something?" Quill teased Rocket.

"I just didn't let him use a blaster, because I didn't want him hurt, alright?" Rocket snapped.

"I AM GROOT, I AM GROOT!" they could hear the little tree yelling, making Starlord nervous.

"He's just having a meltdown, like all little Terran kids." Starlord said, making the others get it.

Gamora guessed that a certain little tree needed either a time out or an nap seeing both Starlord and Rocket agree with her, but saw Groot beginning to stop which was a good thing, as they came out of hiding making the sapling curious thinking they were playing a game, making Rocket sigh shaking his furry head.

"You had quite the meltdown, which scared the heck out of Quill." he said.

"I am GROOT..." he said getting sleepy, guessing it was nap time.

* * *

"So you had a dream, that the others and I turned back into little kids?" Rocket asked.

"I am groot, I am groot." Groot told him while eating cookies or just dunking them into the glass of milk that the male raccoon had given him, and telling him about the dream he'd had, where his big brother and the others had been turned into little kids again by one of his big brotjer's inventions.

"What're you two doing, nothing crazy like driving my ship, right?" Starlord asked as he'd been listening for a bit, but he didn't get how Rocket got what Groot was saying from just tjree certain words.

"I just do, and he was telling me sonething hilarious, alright?" Rocket said glaring at him.

"I am groot, I am groot." little Groot said softly.

"It's alright, we weren't fighting, eww man!" Rocket said smelling his friend had an accident, so making a shirt diaper that would fit a little tree, plus it was one of Starlord's old shirts, he was not going to miss it Pkus tempted to cause a little mischief on Quill with this, so hearing the little tree whimper stopped him thoughts.

"Aww it's good, I guess little trees aren't ship broken, I guess." Rocket said unawsre the others had just discovered the smell making little Groot scared so was hiding, making Rocket get it, seeing the otjers stunned that a certain little tree had an accident hoping he was wearing a diaper.

"You could say that, but don't get mad at him, alright?" Rocket replied.

He was pretending that he couldn't find Groot, which was making Drax chuckle at what he was doing, hearing giggling, seeing the little tree come out of hiding, wearing the shirt diaper making Starlord amused, but Gamora impressed, by Rocket's taking care of little Groot.

"Yeah, I care about him a lot, and we get each other, you know?" Rocket said to them, plus could et littleGroot some diapers when they got to Terra, seeing Rocket agree, as they were playing poker, which stunned Gamora, that Rocket would teach the little sapling gambling, at an early age.

"He's gotta learn it sometime, I did at that age, you know?" Rocket said, as she sighed.

,


End file.
